Mud Splattered Toes
by KimicThranduilion
Summary: A cheeky Legolas gets his own way when his Nana can no longer be bothered to argue against his elfling logic. One Shot based off a prompt.


**Prompt:** Missing Shoe

**Rating:** G

**Setting: **Springtime in the Woodland realm; pre the death of Thranduil's wife

**Characters:** Elfling Legolas, Queen Celeblassel (OC)

**Summary: **A cheeky Legolas gets his own way when his Nana can no longer be bothered to argue against his elfling logic

"Where is your shoe _Lasseg-nin_?" Celeblassel looked down as her son raced up to her side catching her up from where he had lingered behind her.

"The giant mud puddle back there 'manded a sacrifice _Nana_. Las had to give it one or it would have eated me then you and _Ada_ and Rithel would be sad." The tiny blonde elfling gave nonchalant shrug, "and 'sides Las did not want to get eated."

Celeblassel shook her head at her son's antics, "The muddle puddle demanded it huh?"

Earnest wide blue eyes stared up at her in mild reproach. "Yes _Nana,_ Las had no choice. You did not want Las to be all gobbled up did you _Nana_?"

Celeblassel huffed a laugh and ruffled already unruly blonde locks. "Nay _Las-nin _I never ever want you to be all gobbled up – you are right that would make me very sad indeed."

The Queen of the Woodland realm glanced down at the tiny pale foot that was now liberally splattered with mud. It seemed Legolas was going through some sort of a phase where any clothing accessory – shoes, hats, mittens, cloaks etcetera – were the enemy. He'd find some way or another to 'lose' said article of clothing that he disagreed with. It had been a real trial over the course of the winter but now that spring was rapidly blooming across the Wood Celeblassel was more inclined to let it slide, thankful that Legolas at least tolerated his tunics and trousers. She could not imagine what she'd do if he'd decided naked was the best way to be.

But still…Thranduil had only just gotten the cute little pair of boots made for Legolas for Yule – she could hardly leave one side of the shoes out in the forest in a mud puddle.

The silver haired Queen clutched her sons' hand firmly in hers, "Come _Las-nin_ let us see if we can coax the puddle to give us back your shoe. We can give it a sacrifice of some nice flowers instead. How about that?"

Legolas shook his head immediately, "Nay _Nana_ – the shoe is gone. The puddle eated it 'stead of Las. It's too late."

Celeblassel fixed her son with an exasperated look and held firm to his hand even as he tried to wriggle away. "You cannot go about with only one shoe Legolas – it looks silly – and you may hurt your feet."

In one swift movement Legolas twisted and removed his remaining shoe one handed then held it out to Celeblassel. "Here, you can have it _Nana_ – Las will not look silly now." An unholy gleam came into the elfling's eyes then, "Or we could give another sacrifice to the puddle. It will be really happy then."

Legolas smiled up hopefully at his _Naneth_ but Celeblassel was quick to shut that idea down. "Nay, the mud puddle shall not have it; I shall keep hold of your shoe but don't come crying to me if you step on a thorn and hurt your feet. It shall be your own fault for not wearing shoes like a sensible elf."

Legolas scoffed utterly undaunted by the prospect, "Las is not a sens'ble elf _Nana_ – Las is a _wood_ _elf_ so don't worry," he gave a wicked little grin and wiggled his freed toes. "Nothing will hurt my feets 'cause the Wood loves me."

With that Legolas gave her a reassuring little pat on her hand before he skipped off ahead whistling at the robin that had perched in a tree some few hundred yards away. Celeblassel shook her head again – unsure when her son had managed to slip out of her grasp – and with a wry grin she followed him, sharp eyes scanning the path for anything that could cause harm to her son's small feet. For the Queen would let him have his way this time – twas far too nice a spring day to bother getting into it with Legolas.

She'd send one of the Palace Guard to fetch the other shoe later.

**END.**

Lasseg – Little Leaf – Family nickname for Legolas

Nana / Naneth – Mamma (Mommy) / Mother

Ada – Papa (Daddy)

Las-nin – My Leaf

**A/N: Cute little one shot done whilst bored at work. Would love it if you dropped me a one liner to let me know what you think. **Legolas' grammar/spelling is intentional.**

** Prompt Credit: RUBYRUMSEY . COM


End file.
